theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Where's the Clicker?
This is my 4th Fanfiction the Loud House, Lincoln just finished his homework LINCOLN: There. Homework done! his homework in his bag Now it's time to watch my favorite episode, ARRGH! rushes downstairs and makes it to the couch Yes! Now to...around for something Hey, where's the remote? I need the remote! between the couch cushions Ugh! Where is it?! looks under the couch then looks at the clock Sooner or later, my show will end! I don't want to suffer the same predicament like last week! from Left in the Dark when Lincoln makes it to the couch and grabs the remote and turns on the TV only to be find out that his show is over" HUNTER SPECTOR: "WOW! That was by far the best episode of ARRGH! ever! I'd hate to be you if you missed it!" LINCOLN: Shocked "NOOOOOOOOO!!! disappointed I can't believe I missed my show." flashback LINCOLN: I have to find the remote! Maybe one of my sisters have it. I better check upstairs. runs upstairs and sees Leni doing something LINCOLN: Leni? LENI: Hey, Lincoln! LINCOLN: What are you doing? LENI: Mom send me to dust the table. she pours dust on the table, Lincoln grumpily shakes his head LINCOLN: Anyway, have you seen the remote? LENI: Well, I was using the bathroom and then I came out and then Mom told me to dust the table. Maybe somebody else has it. LINCOLN: But who? It's not like some robber... LENI: Wait, do you think it was a robber? LINCOLN: Leni, I don't think... LENI: I got to protect my stuff! off to her room LINCOLN: Sighs I think I better ask somebody else. to Lana and Lola's room and knocks the door LOLA: inside Come in! LINCOLN: the door and walks inside Hey, Lola. How's it going? Do you know where the remote is? LOLA: Maybe... maybe not. But I'll tell you if you do something with me. LINCOLN: Sighs Does it involves makeovers and tea parties? LOLA: Yup. But, how did you know I was going to say that? LINCOLN: You did it during our Road Trips, our sleepovers and when I was being your butler. I'll do it, but I'm not dressing up like a butler again. LOLA: Squeals Thank you! Lincoln, while his face is covered in makeup, is having a tea party with Lola LOLA: Is it better than you hope, Linky? LINCOLN: Yeah, I guess. So where is it? LOLA: Where's what? LINCOLN: The remote! Remember? LOLA: Oh, that. I dunno where it is. LINCOLN: in his head Just great! loud So I guess it was all for nothing. LOLA: Nah. But I'm glad you was able to spend time with me. Maybe you should ask somebody else who had it. LINCOLN: All right. I'll see you in a bit. walks out of the room Well, Lola and Leni don't have the remote. So I'll ask Lori. Lori and Leni's room; a knock is heard LORI: Come in. LINCOLN: Hey, Lori. LORI: Hey, Linc... what happened to you? LINCOLN: he still has makeup on his face Oops! Hold on!goes into the bathroom to wash it off then goes back to Lori's room Sorry, Lola makeup. I was wondering if you know where the remote is? LORI: on her phone instead of looking at Lincoln Oh, another picture! This is literally cool! I got to send one as well! LINCOLN: Lori!! LORI: What now? Can you see I'm busy here? LINCOLN: Well, excuse me for trying to tell you something. LORI: All right. What did you want? LINCOLN: I was wondering if you seen the remote? LORI: Well, I did use it to watch "Dream Boat" but I left because that was a re-run. So I dunno what happened to it. LINCOLN: Oh. Well, thanks anyway. out of the room LORI: her phone Oh, another one! This is literally amazing! LINCOLN: Now what am I going to do? Guess I'll have to ask Lynn. walks into her room Hey, Lynn? LYNN: Think fast! throws a baseball and Lincoln avoids it Hey, Lincoln! Wanna play catch? LINCOLN: Later. I'm looking for the remote. Do you have it? LYNN: Nah. I was going to watch my favorite program, but I bailed because it rained out. LINCOLN: Okay. to leave then stops LYNN: Hold it! Maybe you should ask Lisa. She did say she was going to use a device to check for germs. LINCOLN: Then I better hurry! Thanks! off Lisa and Lily's room, the former is pouring liquids in different beakers LINCOLN: the door Lisa? LISA: her brother This better be important, Elder Brother. I'm almost at a great discovery! LINCOLN: Sorry to interrupt, Lis. But I was wondering if you have the remote? LISA: For the toy car or television? LINCOLN: Television! LISA: Oh, that. to the dresser and take out a burnt remote in the box with pliers Does this answer your question? LINCOLN: Dang it. LISA: Forgive me. It was all in the name of science. LINCOLN: Oh, well. Good demonstration though. Sighs Well, guess I have to find some other way to watch my show. I'll see you later, Lisa. out of the room LISA: Let me know if you need any assistance. doing her experiments LINCOLN: Looks like I'll have to use another remote. But who should I ask? the garage, Luna is strumming her guitar LINCOLN: up Hey, Luna. Luna? Luna? to Luna's guitar playing, she can't hear her brother; Lincoln walks away for a moment her jam, Luna's guitar strings broke LUNA: Dang it. LINCOLN: back with a megaphone and talks really loud through it LUNA!! falls down then gets back up LUNA: There's no need to shout, bro. What's the problem? LINCOLN: Sorry about that. But do you know where there's another remote? LUNA: Sorry, dude. I was in the garage all day practicing my guitar but then my strings broke. Could you help me replace them? LINCOLN: Okay. I'll fix it right after my show is over. LUNA: Thanks! You're the best! LINCOLN: Check his watch I better hurry! off Somebody must know where there's another remote, but who? Lincoln goes inside the house and closes the door, Lucy shows up LUCY: Hey, Lincoln. LINCOLN: startled by her Aah! Oh, Lucy. It's you. You're good with fortunes, right? LUCY: Yup. Remember I did it at the park? The cards don't lie. LINCOLN: Well, can you predict who has another remote? Without using the cards? LUCY: Wow. I was hoping you ask. If I had a heart, I would be really excited. Come with me. holds her brother's hand and walks to the couch then takes out her crystal ball Oh, greatest fortune. Speak to us. Tell us who has a new remote. appears inside the crystal ball, but instead of showing an image, it starts to shake all around then goes back upstairs LINCOLN AND LUCY: Dang it. LINCOLN: Well, thanks for trying, Luce. LUCY: And thanks for helping me. Sigh. Well, only one thing left to do. Fangs? of Lucy's bats appeared LUCY: We gotta get the crystal ball. It got away again. chitters as he and Lucy go upstairs after the crystal ball LINCOLN: Well, that didn't work out well. I'll never get another remote. flies by and after hearing Lincoln saying the word remote, a thought cloud about it appears Lincoln gets up and sighs, he sees Walt flying up to him LINCOLN: Walt? What is it? chirping franticly LINCOLN: Whoa, slow down. Are you saying you know who has another remote? nods his head and flies off as Lincoln follows him the backyard, Lana is scratching her back with something. LANA: Oh, darn itch! and Walt shows up LINCOLN: Lana? She has it? Only one way to find out. Thanks, Walt. Walt smiles, Lincoln walks up towards Lana LANA: up another remote Man, I'm using this and I'm still itchy. LINCOLN: Lana! Do you know where the remote is? LANA: the remote behind her back Nope! Sorry! LINCOLN: You're lying! I know you have it! pounces towards his sister but she turns things around LANA: Sorry I have to do that, Lincoln. But this device is perfect for a back scratcher. LINCOLN: But, Lana! I need it to watch my show! Why are you so itchy? LANA: I was about to go play in the mud, but then I tripped on a rock and landed on Poison Ivy and now I'm itchy. I couldn't find an actual back scratcher so I borrowed the remote to use it. LINCOLN: I think I know a way to help you out! the living room, the TV is on LINCOLN: Yes! Finally! How do you feel, Lana? camera shows Lincoln has the remote while scratching Lana's back with his left hand LANA: happily I'm feel great! Thanks, Lincoln! You're a lifesaver! LINCOLN: You're welcome, sis! It's the least I could do! And thank you for watching the show with me! Now it's time for the moment of truth... TV shows the screen with the word... TV: ARRGH! HUNTER: Someone has my ghost hunting supplies and I'm going to get to the bottom of this! LINCOLN: Why does this sound familiar? puzzled for a moment Oh, well. LANA: the TV Go find that creep, man! Lincoln A little to the left. LINCOLN: You got it. watching ARRGH and scratching his sister's back THE END EXTRA ENDING LENI: down the hallway stairs There! No robber is going to take my stuff now! walks away camera shows all of Leni's clothes, magazines and makeups are neatly inside the attic Trivia *This is similar to Lost Control and that's what inspired me to make this one. *Here's some differences that isn't similar to Lost Control. *Charles, Cliff, Geo, Luan and Lily didn't appear. *Walt appeared. *Lucy's crystal ball acted up. *Luna, Lucy and Lana show up somewhere else instead of their rooms. *Leni was shown hiding her stuff in the attic. *Lola had a tea party. *There's no dead end. Category:Episodes